


Сны Габриэль

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Габриэль снова и снова видит невероятные сны про прекрасную темноволосую воительницу, спасающую её от унылой крестьянской жизни. :)





	1. Первый сон Габриэль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gabrielle's First / Second / Third / Fourth Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367374) by daviderl. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: июнь 2006г.

«Габриэль! Габриэль! Да проснись же! Тебе снова приснился кошмар! Ты перебудишь своим криком пол деревни!»

«Что? А? Ой. Это ты, Лила. Я кричала? Правда? А что я говорила?»

«Да то же самое, что и всегда. Пытаешься предупредить какую-то Зену быть осторожнее. Словно ей грозит какая-то опасность».

«Не могу поверить, что продолжаю видеть один и тот же сон. И… он кажется таким РЕАЛЬНЫМ!»

«Ну, ты расскажешь мне наконец, что ты там такое видишь? Кто такая эта Зена? И что ещё за беда с ней приключилась?»

«Нет, не хочу. Тебе покажется это глупостью».

«И что с того? Сны и должны быть глупыми. Давай же, Габи, ты должна рассказать. Я ведь рассказываю тебе о СВОИХ снах. Не думаю, что твои могут оказаться более глупыми чем те, которые посещают меня».

«Ну, хорошо. Только пообещай, что никому не расскажешь. Я имею ввиду совсем НИКОМУ!»

«Клянусь! Не единой душе!»

«Ладно. Во-первых, Зена – это высокая, красивая, темноволосая женщина-воин…»

«Воин и ЖЕНЩИНА?? Ты что спятила? Слыхано ли это, чтобы женщина была воином?» - громко расхохоталась Лила.

«Забудь! Просто вычеркни из памяти, что я тебе что-то говорила».

«Да ладно тебе, Габриэль. Ну, прости. Я больше не буду смеяться, обещаю! Расскажи, а? Пожалуйста».

«Как я уже говорила, прежде чем ты так беспардонно прервала меня, Зена – высокая, красивая, темноволосая воительница с глубокими синими глазами. Она носит острый меч в специальном чехле, который прикреплен у неё на спине. И может быстро протянуть руку и достать его в любой момент. Ещё у неё есть маленький нож, который спрятан между грудей. Но самое грозное её оружие это – Шакрам…»

«Чего? Шамрок? Никогда не слышала о таком».

«Нет. Шакрам. Это металлическое кольцо, размером с блюдо, которое сделанное из специального материала, настолько прочного, что никогда не ломается, и может перерубить любой другой металл, будь то железо, бронза, серебро – ЧТО УГОДНО, даже камень».

«Приснится же такое? Твой сон не просто глупый, он какой-то странный».

«Ты собираешься слушать продолжение или нет?»

«Извини, давай дальше».

«Ещё у Зены есть прекрасная лошадь, которую зовут Арго…»

«А собаки у неё нет?»

«НЕТ! Нет у неё никакой собаки! Ты дашь наконец мне закончить?»

«Прости».

«Ну вот, теперь я забыла, что собиралась сказать!»

«Ты говорила, что у неё есть лошадь по имени Карга».

«Арго. Её лошадь зовут Арго. И Зена странствует по Греции, помогая людям сражаться с бандитами и злобными воинами».

«А она когда-нибудь была в Потейдии?»

«Лила, не забывай, это всего лишь сон!»

«Так я о том и говорю – тебе когда-нибудь снилось, что она приезжает сюда?»

«Да, я вижу это в каждом сне. Но самое лучшее начинается, когда она забирает меня с собой…»

«А, ну теперь мне все понятно! У тебя появились сомнения насчет свадьбы с Пердикусом?»

«Сомнения или нет, но это не имеет никакого отношения к моим снам».

«Разве? А похоже на то. Ты не хочешь выходить за него замуж, поэтому продолжаешь мечтать о сильной женщине, которая приезжает в Потейдию, чтобы увезти тебя от Пердикуса. Как ты сама не понимаешь этого? Зена – на самом деле это ТЫ САМА! Она – та женщина, которой мечтаешь стать ТЫ – сильная, властная, не нуждающаяся в мужчинах».

«А как же тогда быть с той частью сна, где я спасаю ей жизнь?»

«Хорошо. Выкладывай, что там дальше».

«Ну, у Зены есть темное прошлое. Я хочу сказать, что она была очень плохой раньше, по-настоящему плохой! Но у неё в душе произошел переворот, и она попыталась как-то компенсировать все те убийства, разрушения, которые сотворила вместе со своей армией…»

«Ого, значит теперь у тебя, то есть я хочу сказать, у НЕЁ есть собственная армия?»

«Нет, глупая, это не в моем сне, это было раньше, до этого! Короче она прибыла в Потейдию, но никто не захотел, чтобы она оставалась здесь, даже не смотря на то, что она спасла нас всех от рабства».

Быстро подняв руки, чтобы оборвать дальнейшие возражения, Габриэль протараторила: «Подожди, дай мне закончить. Такое впечатление, что все, кроме меня, были в курсе её репутации. Поэтому все, за исключением меня, хотели, чтобы она уехала. Я попросила, чтобы она взяла меня с собой, но она не захотела. Сказала, что путешествует одна. И уехала…»

«Мне казалось, ты говорила, что она взяла тебя с собой».

«Это было потом, не перебивай и дай мне договорить. Короче Зена уехала. И в ту ночь, когда все спали, я попыталась сбежать, но внезапно ты проснулась. И когда я рассказала тебе, что хочу быть воином, таким как Зена, ты ответила, что даже ты можешь с легкостью поколотить меня…»

«Конечно, могу!»

«Но я все равно сбежала. И угодила в лапы слепого Циклопа. Но он был так глуп, что позволил мне обвести себя вокруг пальца, поверив, будто я собираюсь убить Зену и привести её, чтобы он мог её съесть».

«Боги, Габриэль! Это омерзительно!»

«Ну а что я могу поделать? Циклопы они такие – питаются людьми».

«Да откуда тебе знать? Когда ты ВИДЕЛА Циклопа?»

«Во сне!» - не сдавалась Габриэль – «В любом случае, я последовала за ней и очутилась в другой деревне. Но тамошние жители не просто хотели, чтобы она убралась, они хотели её смерти!»

«И как же называлась эта деревня?»

«Я не совсем уверена. Что-то вроде Анфилипис или Амфлиполис или…»

«Ты имеешь ввиду Амфиполис?»

«ДА! А ты откуда знаешь?»

«Если бы ты больше училась, вместо того, чтобы мечтать о том, как бы поскорее сбежать, то знала бы, что Амфиполис находится во Фракии, недалеко от побережья».

«Ну, где бы он не находился, я должна была спасти Зену».

«И как же тебе это удалось? Заболтала всех до смерти, так чтобы она могла сбежать?»

«Да, да, очень смешно – ха-ха! К твоему сведению, я всего лишь рассказала им о том, как Зена изменилась, как она ступила на тропу добра, и что они заблуждаются, думая, что это её армия сжигала их поля…»

«Мне казалось, ты говорила, что у неё больше нет армии».

«О том и речь! Это была не её армия. Она принадлежала злобному воину, который пытался настроить жителей против Зены. Чтобы ему и его людям удалось разорить деревню, избегнув схватки с Зеной».

«И ты её спасла».

«Конечно. И она была так благодарна мне, что согласилась взять с собой!»

«Так чего же ты ей орала?»

«О, я всего лишь пыталась предупредить, чтобы она не наступила в крапиву».

«А зачем ей туда наступать?»

«Потому что ей нужно было ИДТИ! Зачем ещё ты наступаешь в крапиву в лесу?»

«Габриэль, я ошибалась. Ты, конечно, была права – твой сон не странный. Он на самом деле ГЛУПЫЙ!»


	2. Второй сон Габриэль

«Лила, проснись!»

«Габриэль? Такая рань, ещё даже не рассвело. Что стряслось?»

«Я знаю-знаю. Но мне приснился ещё один сон. Ты ДОЛЖНА послушать!»

«А до утра никак не подождет? Я так хочу спать!»

«Брось, Лила. Вставай! Я должна рассказать тебе, пока помню».

«Ох, ну ладно».

Лила с трудом приподнялась и села. Скрестив ноги, она вооружилась подушкой, плотно прижав её к груди, но по-прежнему не размыкала глаз.

«Валяй, рассказывай».

«Может ты хоть глаза откроешь?»

«Я могу слушать и так».

«Нет, не можешь, так ты быстро уснешь. Лилаааааааааа!»

«Ладно-ладно! Вот, открыла! Довольна? Этот тоже про Зену?»

«А почему ты так решила?»

«Потому что она – все, о чем ты только можешь думать, даже если ты и не хочешь признаваться в том, что мечтаешь походить на неё».

«Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. А теперь молчи. Значит так, в этом сне мы с Зеной разбили лагерь в лесу…»

«Я сомневаюсь в ЭТОМ! Ведь ты НЕНАВИДИШЬ вылазки на природу!»

«Ну, не в этом сне. Короче мы разбили лагерь, а на утро я обнаружила, что кусок одного из моих свитков был оборван…»

«Каких ещё свитков?»

«Вообще-то я не уверена. Помню только все эти свитки, над которыми я работала. Неважно, главное, что Зена оторвала уголок одного из них, потому что не нашла подходящих листьев для… ну, ТЫ понимаешь. И я так сильно разозлилась на неё за это. Понимаешь, ведь там же были мои записи…»

«И что же ты там записывала?»

«Откуда я знаю! Тебе обязательно задавать все эти вопросы, да?»

«Как же мне понять, о чем ты говоришь? Если ты постоянно упускаешь детали».

«Дай мне договорить. Короче я ужасно разозлилась на Зену, а она ещё осмелилась сказать, что взяла его потому что на нем было мало записей! Будто количество строчек определяет их важность!»

«Ну, значит она могла отодрать кусок свитка, где записей было и побольше».

«Знаешь, я иногда сама удивляюсь, и для чего я рассказываю тебе о своих снах».

«Ладно-ладно. Что было дальше-то?»

«Вообще-то это все».

«Все?? И ты разбудила меня из-за ЭТОГО?!» - Лила упала обратно на кровать, накрыв лицо подушкой

«Ой, чуть не забыла! Там было ещё немного. Правда я не помню, когда это произошло – до того, как она испортила мой свиток или после».

Из-под подушки раздался глухой голос Лилы: «А это так важно?»

«Нет, наверное нет. Давай, поднимайся. Я расскажу тебе эту часть и ты снова заснешь».

«Было бы хорошо»

«Мы с Зеной спали, когда внезапно на нас напали четверо, а может и пятеро, я не знаю, бандитов. Разумеется, Зена мгновенно проснулась, но вместо того, чтобы использовать свой меч, она схватила мою сковородку и начала дубасить их ей…»

«А что ты делала с этой сковородкой? Ты ж не умеешь готовить».

«Лила, почему ты постоянно перебиваешь меня? Разве ты не знаешь, что в своих снах мы делаем все, что пожелаем? И к слову сказать, я умею готовить, возможно, не так хорошо, как ты, но умею. Как я уже сказала, к тому времени когда я проснулась, все бандиты уже разбежались, а моя сковородка была полностью уничтожена. Я спросила Зену, почему она использовала её, а она произнесла какую-то чушь на тему творческого подхода во время битвы. Я была так зла, потому что теперь нам не на чем было готовить рыбу».

Лила сохраняла молчание, уставившись на сестру.

«Что? Не будет никаких саркастических замечаний по поводу того, что я не люблю рыбу?» - поинтересовалась Габриэль.

«Нет. Я просто жду Грандиозной Счастливой Развязки. Она ведь БУДЕТ?»

«Может тебе уже прямо сейчас вернуться ко сну» - разочарованно прошептала Габриэль – «Не стоит будить маму с папой».

Сокрушенно покачав головой, Лила снова легла: «Габриэль, тебе нужна помощь. Мне так жаль Пердикуса. После того как вы поженитесь, ни одному из вас не видать спокойного сна».

«Прошу прощения?»

Поняв, что она только что сказала, Лила расхохоталась в полный голос: «Я имела ввиду не вашу брачную ночь! Я хотела сказать, что ему придется выслушивать все эти твои странные сны на протяжении всей ночи».

«Тогда может я вообще не захочу выходить за него замуж! Может я останусь здесь и буду до самой старости изводить тебя своими снами».

«Я так и знала! Это лишь ещё один повод, чтобы НЕ выходить за Пердикуса! Тебе должно быть стыдно! Любая девушка посчитала бы за СЧАСТЬЕ отхватить такого мужа!»

«Вот и забирай его СЕБЕ!»

«Но он не любит МЕНЯ. Ему нужна ТЫ!»

«Вот мне повезло, да?»

Из глубины дома прогремел разъяренный мужской голос: «Если вы обе немедленно не замолчите и не дадите мне спать, клянусь, ни одна из вас не узнает, что такое ДОБРОЕ УТРО, не говоря уже о БРАЧНОЙ НОЧИ!»

Прыснув от смеха, обе сестры, юркнули под одеяло, толкая и щекоча друг друга до тех пор, пока наконец не угомонились и не уснули. Одна, мечтая о невообразимо красивой свадьбе сестры. Вторая, грезя о высокой, темноволосой, прекрасной воительнице, скачущей, чтобы спасти её от судьбы куда худшей, чем смерть: от тоскливой жизни домохозяйки и матери детей, рожденных от самого медлительного и скучного мужчины, которых только видел свет.


	3. Третий сон Габриэль

«Лила! Лила!» - вопила Габриэль, мчась по полю к сестре.

Добежав и едва успев отдышаться, она затараторила: «Куда… куда ты… собралась? Я проснулась… а тебя… тебя… нигде не было…» 

«Мама попросила меня сходить в город и подобрать ткань на платье, которое она хочет сшить на вашу с Пердикусом свадьбу. Она решила, что тебя не стоит будить».

«Но я снова видела сон…»

«Кто бы сомневался. Ещё один сон про непобедимую Зену. Что новенького на этот раз?»

«Лила, этот сон был не только о Зене. Мне снились Амазонки!»

«Амазонки?!» - Лила расхохоталась во весь голос – «Слушай, а тебе когда-нибудь вообще снятся реальные люди? Всем известно, что это всего лишь сказки, которые сочинили, чтобы запугивать маленьких непослушных мальчишек!»

«Может и так. А может и нет. С чего ты взяла, что их никогда не было?» - в голосе Габриэль послышалось отчаяние.

«Габриэль, ТЫ когда-нибудь видела хоть одну Амазонку?»

«Нууу…нет».

«Точно также как Зену и Циклопа, которые тебе снятся, это все - лишь плод твоего воображения!»

Заметив опечаленный вид сестры, Лила смягчилась: «Ладно-ладно, прости. Расскажи, что тебе приснилось».

«Нет, забудь. Это не важно. Да и я почти уже его забыла».

Габриэль развернулась, намереваясь отправиться обратно домой, но Лила быстро схватила её за плечо и, развернув, крепко обняла: «Ну, не обижайся, я, правда, не специально. Прошу тебя, расскажи хотя бы то, что помнишь».

«Вообще-то я мало, что запомнила. Кажется, мы с Зеной шли через лес, когда нас окружили эти Амазонки. Было такое ощущение, что они возникли прямо из ниоткуда. Потом что-то произошло, но я уже не помню, что именно. Нас не взяли в плен, но нам по какой-то причине пришлось пойти в их лагерь или деревню или где они там жили, я не знаю. Короче, по пути туда нас всех внезапно атаковали солдаты или бандиты, что-то в этом роде. На нас посыпались стрелы. Зена поймала несколько голыми руками, представляешь? Но одна стрела все-таки попала в Амазонку, совсем ещё молоденькую девушку. Я бросилась к ней и прикрыла своим телом, чтобы защитить от остальных стрел».

«А зачем ты это сделала?»

«Не знаю. Думаю, потому что она напомнила мне тебя. В любом случае она умерла, но перед этим даровала мне свое Право Наследования».

«Ну хорошо, я сдаюсь. Что такое Право Наследования?»

«Точно не знаю. Но мне кажется, это как-то связано с возможностью оспорить титул Королевы Амазонок?»

На этот раз Лила смеялась до слез: «Габриэль! Это УЖЕ СЛИШКОМ! Сначала ты грезишь о том, чтобы стать воином-ЖЕНЩИНОЙ, будто одного этого мало! А теперь ещё и хочешь стать Королевой Амазонок – все что угодно, лишь бы не выходить замуж за Пердикуса. Почему? Почему ты так сильно не хочешь этой свадьбы? Я просто не понимаю».

Намеренно игнорируя подтрунивания сестры и столь часто повторяемые ею комментарии, касаемо будущего замужества, Габриэль продолжила: «В этом сне было много чего ещё, но, к сожалению, я не могу уже этого вспомнить».

«Тогда почему ты их не записываешь?»

«Что?»

«Ты слышала меня. Почему не попросишь отца, чтобы он купил тебе какие-нибудь свитки, чтобы, просыпаясь, ты первом делом записывала по утрам свои сны» - в голосе Лилы слышались нотки веселья – «Представляешь, какие из этого всего могут получиться замечательные истории. Кто знает, может когда-нибудь ты расскажешь их своим детям».

Габриэль недоверчиво посмотрела на сестру: «А что, я бы наверное могла. Жаль только, что я почти не помню деталей своих первых снов про Зену».

«Ну, придумай что-нибудь, в чем проблема?»

«Придумать?? Нет, я так не могу. Это будет… нечестно».

«А кто узнает-то? Очень сомневаюсь, что кто-то найдет эти свитки через пару тысяч лет и решит, что Зена, Амазонки и Циклоп существовали на самом деле».


	4. Четвертый сон Габриэль

«А, вот ты где! Ну, наконец-то! Я ищу тебя весь день!»

Габриэль подняла заплаканные глаза на сестру, по щекам девушки продолжали струиться слезы.

«О, Габриэль! Что случилось? У тебя такой вид, будто ты проплакала весь день напролет».

Жалко улыбнувшись в ответ, Габриэль легонько кивнула головой: «Так и есть. Было так трудно перенести мой сон на бумагу. Всякий раз, когда начинала писать, сразу в слезы».

«Габриэль, ну почему ты принимаешь это так близко к сердцу? Это ведь всего лишь сон».

«Я знаю. И убеждала себя в этом сотню раз. Но этот сон, ВСЕ мои сны, они так РЕАЛЬНЫ! Словно все это когда-то было на самом деле, и я просто вспоминаю теперь об этом».

«Может, если ты прочтешь мне, что написала, то все не будет казаться таким уж трагичным?»

«Нет, я не могу. Я пыталась прочесть вслух, но снова начинала плакать. Если хочешь, можешь сама почитать».

Лила уселась на траву рядом с сестрой и приняла у неё из рук исписанный свиток.

«Так. ‘История Смерти Моего Мужа’. Да уж, заголовок явно навевает печаль».

«Лила, умоляю, не надо вслух. Не думаю, что выдержу это».

«Конечно, Габриэль, как скажешь».

Лила приступила к чтению, а Габриэль ничего не могла с собой поделать и во все глаза следила за безмолвным шевелением губ сестры.

Спустя какое-то время Лила проронила: «А кто такая Каллисто? Не помню, чтобы ты упоминала её раньше?»

«Я не знаю точно, кто она, но чувствую, что она - само воплощение зла».

Лила продолжила читать. Когда она спустилась к окончанию свитка, Габриэль заметила, как слегка заблестели глаза девушки. А может ей это всего лишь показалось. Так или иначе, но зная, что именно читает сейчас сестра, Габриэль начала тихонько всхлипывать, стирая рукой слезы, которые не хотели останавливаться.

Закончив чтение и отложив в сторону свиток, Лила произнесла, немного грустно: «Габриэль, мне правда жаль, что ты видела такой печальный сон, и такой жестокий. Но я не перестаю задаваться вопросом, почему ты мечтаешь о том, чтобы Пердикуса убили? Неужели ты так сильно ненавидишь его или тебе так претит мысль выйти за него замуж?»

«НЕТ! Я НЕ ненавижу Пердикуса, но я знаю, что не должна выходить за него. Он хороший человек, настоящий трудяга и будет отличным мужем. Но я не хочу провести остаток жизни, занимаясь хозяйством и воспитывая детей. Я способна на большее! Я просто ЗНАЮ это!»

Покачав головой, Лила ответила: «Габриэль, ума не приложу, откуда у тебя появились подобные мысли, но ты должна понять, женщины созданы для того, чтобы рожать и воспитывать детей. Мы заботимся о доме, ведем хозяйство. И это так же естественно как то, что мужчины защищают нас и выполняют всю тяжелую работу, чтобы обеспечить наше существование и благополучие. Так всегда было и так всегда будет».

«НЕТ! Я не верю в это! Мы можем делать и быть теми, кем захотим, все в наших руках! Нам просто нужно… ДЕЛАТЬ это, вот и все!»

«Габриэль, то, что ты видишь в своих снах женщин, которые сильны и отважны настолько, что не нуждаются в мужчинах, ещё не значит, что так оно и есть в действительности. Признайся, ты хоть РАЗ слышала о женщине, которая бы сражалась, как солдат? Или правила королевством? Или хотя бы городом? Нет, конечно, нет».

«Клеопатра» - возразила Габриэль.

«Ну, хорошо. ОДНА была. Что кстати ещё не известно, было ли или нет правдой. Но даже если взять её в расчет, женщины НЕ МОГУТ равняться по силе и воинственности с мужчинами. Мы просто не такие».

«Тогда может настало время нам такими стать».

«Ладно, представь, что ты стала Главой Городского Совета Потейдии. Что бы ты сделала?»

«Ну, наверное первым делом созвала бы публичное собрание, чтобы объявить о своих намерениях».

«И ты всерьез полагаешь, что кто-то бы пришел на собрание, организованное какой-то бедной крестьянской девчушкой, едва достигшей своих семнадцати?»

«Ну, возможно я бы подождала, пока не стала постарше, например, пока мне не исполнилось бы двадцать или двадцать один».

«Тогда они бы захотели узнать, что за проблемы у женщины, которая достигла такого возраста и не вышла замуж, не обзавелась к тому времени уже одним или двумя детьми».

«Лила, но ведь это нечестно! Так не должно быть!»

«Габриэль, а кто сказал, что жизнь справедливая штука? Но ты только представь, что если бы наша жизнь и правда БЫЛА справедливой? Было бы страшно, если бы мы на самом деле заслужили все эти несчастья, которые происходят с нами, тебе не кажется? Вся эта боль, войны, болезни и смерти тех, кого мы любим? Я не могу представить более ужасный мир, чем такой, а ты?»

Тряся головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, Габриэль знала, что Лила была права. Была ли жизнь простой крестьянки, которую она вела, справедливой или нет, но возможно так оно и должно было быть.

КОНЕЦ :)

P.S. Хотя автор закончил явно не на радостной ноте, в целом были в рассказах забавные моменты. :)


End file.
